This invention relates to the field of graphics processing. More particularly, this invention relates to tile-based graphics processing in which an image is divided into a number of tiles which are separately processed in turn in order to generate the full frame image.
It is known to provide tile-based graphics processing systems for the purpose of reducing memory bandwidth requirements. The energy and time consumed in reading and writing large volumes of graphics data to and from a main memory may be considerable. Measures which can reduce the amount of memory traffic, or processing performed, in order to generate an output frame of graphics data are desirable.